mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Snow White
Snow White, or by her real name, Koyuki Himekawa, is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project, Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS, and Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES. She is well-known Magical Girl within N-City who has always dreamed of becoming a Magical Girl. Appearence Human As a human, Koyuki has a short, dark brown hair. She has a long fringe which almost reaches her eye. She usually wears a dark brown-and-white bow on the left side above her ear. She has brown shaded eyes and is fair-skinned. Magical Girl As a Mahou Shoujo, her hair length maintains with the difference being, her hair color becomes a very pale pink. Described in the Light Novels as "Platinum Blonde". She wears a dark brown hair band with a giant unbloomed cherry blossom on her left, with a dark brown ribbon, similar to her human version, and some bloomed cherry blossoms on the right side of her hairband. She has light-tan eyes and also fair-skinned. She wears a white schoolgirl uniform with a dark brown ribbon and lines. The sleeves of her costume reaches her elbow and has a red colored band on the left sleeve. She wears gloves which are lengthened from her elbow to her hand. On her dress, there is a gold chain.There are also two long ribbons on the backside of her costume with cherry blossoms. She wears a miniskirt which is grey and white in color. Her shoes are knee-lengthed and is white in color with dark brown stripes. It has somewhat of sky-blue wing on each shoe. Personality Arc 1 Snow White is an idealistic magical girl. Being a fan of magical girl shows since she was a little girl, she has a very naive mindset when it comes to magical girls and how they should act. Her ideology as a magical girl is based solely around helping people. She believes magical girls exist only to help others, and as a result, is very reluctant when the Elimination Games were revealed to be a survival game. When other magical girls resort to fighting each other, Snow White stuck true to her belief of helping others, and in almost all cases, refuses to try to get into conflict with other magical girls, preferring to focus on helping people in need instead. Snow White is a very active magical girl, and finds time in her daily life to do as many magical girl activities as she can. After Arc 1 After the events of the first Arc, Snow White has been mentally broken down, and has severe PTSD. She is no longer the idealistic magical girl as she was before, and has become jaded with what she has seen. Here, she focuses more on hunting down rogue magical girls, and shows little to no remorse towards any magical girl who threatens the lives of people. Her activeness from before is maintained, yet it's now focused on hunting down these rogue magical girls instead. Snow White remains efficient, and hides her emotions very well, especially during the times when she has to fight. Rarely does she show any signs of weakness when dealing with the enemy, and no matter how she feels inside, she will not let it show outside. She is also a lot more willing to fight, however, she doesn't fight unnecessarily. Snow White will still look for a peaceful solution. However, should things turn sour, Snow White will not hesitate to fight if challenged. Snow White avoids working together with magical girls, for fear of being unable to protect them, but also because she can't bring herself to opening up to others, in case she may lose them. In her real life, she still maintains her Koyuki persona, and does her best to act like how she was before the events of Arc 1 towards her real life friends. Abilities To hear the voices of anyone under distress. Arc 1 When the surrounding people are in trouble, Snow White can hear their inner voices. The audible range will vary depending on the people's surrounding situation and their physical condition. After Arc 1 Her magic develops after arc 1. Snow White can even heard the voice of others that they don't even aware of. Using this, she can read ahead people's action during a fight. Special Item(s) 4-Dimension Bag: Magical item. Not only items, you can also packed living things in there. It's a bag rather than a pocket. Rabbit Foot (Former): A magic item. Although it attracts good luck to the owner, the extent of the effect is unclear. Weapon (Ruler): Magical item. Similar to a halberd, it's a weapon with blade length of 30 centimeters and handle length of 1 meter. It will not be broken easily even when it's used by magical girls. Swim Swim named it "Ruler". Relationships La Pucelle Snow White and La Pucelle are close friends. They knew each other since they were children, and both of them enjoy magical girls. Snow White was the only one who La Pucelle could talk to about magical girls as children, and so they became very close to each other. Unfortunately, during middle school, they moved away from each other. When they met again as magical girls, their relationship is rekindled, and both partnered with each other. Snow White herself enjoys partnering with her old friend, and feels like it's a dream come true for them both to become magical girls. Etymology Her surname roughly translates to "River Princess", 姫 Princess (Hime) and 河 River (Kawa). Her name roughly translates to "Snow", or "Light Snow" in Japanese and Chinese, 小雪 '' Snow ''(Koyuki). This is a pun as her Mahou Shoujo name is Snow White. Trivia * Snow White's real name, Koyuki Himekawa, contains the Kanji for Snow, 雪 and Princess, 姫. * She's officially stated to love "Family", "Friends", and "Magical Girls" * She's officially stated to hate "Evil Magical Girls" * Despite her hair being portrayed and described as pink in JOKERS, ACES, and the Anime adaptation, in the 1st Arc and Restart, her hair color has been described as "Platinum Blonde". References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters